Evil Prom Of Secrets DUELSHIPPING
by ajonasfan2418
Summary: Ruby plans the prom of dreams, it was all going great until an unexpected guest arrives in the abandoned dorm and fills Ruby with darkness and she becomes the queen of darkness...


**Evil prom of Secrets**

It was a normal day at duel academy, everyone was doing what was expected, Jaden and Jesse where duelling (of course). But Ruby was busy, she was planning a surprise for duel academy, she was planning a secret prom. But she told all the girls and didn't tell the boys, because she would know that the boys wouldn't want to do it. So it was a girly secret.

" AHHHH, I don't have any money to buy a dress, I'll be the odd one out". Ruby screamed at the top of her voice.

"Don't worry Ruby, just use a normal dress". Alexis said trying calm her down.

" no, I don't own dresses, oh wait they don't I make one".

" yer, don't worry about it, I've seen your designs, you'll do great". Blair was saying to Ruby.

As the girls were talking about the prom Chazz walked past Ruby's room and ran off to tell the boys.

" WHAT, a prom, your kidding"

" Yer, straight from Ruby's mouth".

" OMG, we have to stop this".

" no wait, we could show the girls how nice we can look". Jaden said, only because he didn't want Ruby to get upset, I mean what boy likes prom.

So the boys agreed and went out to find dates.

Syrus asked Mindy,

Zane asked Alexis,

Jesse asked Blair,

Husselberry asked Jasmine

And Chazz asked all the girls, but only one said yes, and that's was a girl named Sophie.

Ruby started to get upset because no boy was going to ask her, then she got a knock on the door, she secretly hoped it was Jaden, but when she looked out side the door, there was no one there, then she walked out side the door and tripped on something, she looked at it.

It was a ruby red bear with a rose in one hand and a note in the other,

she got totally excited and ran inside with it. Note read out,

" Ruby, I couldn't think of anyone else I would love to share the prom with, I love you, will you go with me".

It was signed Jaden, and her heart warmed and she giggled and fell on her bed, back first. Then she let out a big sigh and fell asleep from all the happiness.

She dreamt of the prom, all the girls in beautiful dresses and the boys in smart suits, it was a dream prom, then she saw Jaden dancing with someone else and she looked round to find herself, she was sitting in the corner with a really ugly dress on, crying.

Ruby woke up to find Jaden calling out her name.

" So I see you found my present, so what do you say?"

" Oh Jaden, you always know how to cheer me up, of course I'll go with you, but what colour dress should I wear?"

"Well how about ruby, I mean your name if Ruby and you look really pretty in red, also the only tie I have is red".

" Well as you may know all the girls have already brought their dresses, but im have to make mine, but the prom is in like 1 week, I'll never finish it in time".

" Don't worry Ruby, I know you can do it, you love to design, you will do it, I promise".

Jaden walked out her door and Ruby got straight into her dress, sowing on all the lace and getting glitter. The day before she finished the dress and she invited Alexis and Blair to come see it, they both loved it, it was absolutely beautiful.

Ruby walked outside and to the abandoned dorm for a leg stretch, but she saw something in the dorm, so being curious she went in there, the door slammed behind her, she knocked on the door violently and called out for Jaden's help.

"Wait a minute, your not Jaden".

"Thank you, captain obvious".

"Oh, I like them with attitude".

"ew, your sick".

"ok how about I make you a deal, you can go, if you will be my queen of darkness".

" not in your lifetime".

" well if you want to make it to your prom, then I sagest you take the deal or you'll be my bait for Jaden and you'll stay here forever".

"what's wrong with you? I don't love you, I love Jaden, but the only way I can be with Jaden is to take the deal, so ok, deal".

So the man made of shadows put a kinda necklace on her, which would come off,

"ok you can go, but when I send out a call, you will be taken over by darkness and will come straight to me".

"wait that was part of the deal".

" well I don't care, now go".

A breeze of darkness pushed her out of the door and it locked. Ruby just looked shocked and walked back to her room, she couldn't tell Jaden, he may get hurt. So she walked back to her room and laid on her bed with her face laid facedown on it. She lifted up her head and saw mascara smudges all over her pillow, which made her cry more.

Ruby fell asleep like this and wouldn't show up at class where everyone was getting excided because the prom was on that day, Blair and Alexis got worried and went to her room.

" Ruby are you in there, its me Alexis and Blair, can we come in".

" sure, I'm just trying on the dress, we can all enter the prom together if you want, I mean Jaden is going to enter with Syrus so I'll be entering alone".

"sure, we brought our dresses anyway".

Alexis and Blair entered and saw Ruby in her dress and looked gob smacked, but Ruby's hair was done yet so Alexis helped her with it and Blair did her makeup. Soon they were ready, and just in time because the prom started in 5 minutes.

-----------------------------------------------------------

AT THE PROM

-----------------------------------------------------------

" Jay, I don't think I can do this, I mean what if Mindy doesn't like what im wearing, I'll look stupid".

"Calm yourself Sy, oh specking of Mindy, she's coming this way".

" Oh Syrus you look great".

"so do you, you want to go get a drink?"

"Sure"

So Syrus and Mindy walked off and left Jaden by himself, he started to wonder where she was and Jesse came up to him and comforted him.

"Don't worry Jay, she'll get here, I mean I haven't seen Blair or Alexis ever".

"Oh I do hope their ok"

"Wow, Jay look"

Coming down the stairs was Blair, Alexis and Ruby. All the boys faces were shocked. Ruby had red makeup on and her hair straight with a tiara in it. She had a red dress with white netting on the bottom part, the netting had red glitter on it and the top part was strapless with glitter shaped into little stars that swirled as it went down, she had white high heels with ruby's in them and the dress wasn't that long it showed her ankles, which one had a ruby ankle bracelet on it.

She went up to Jaden and smiled at him, Jaden was still staring at her and Ruby waved her hand in front of his eyes.

" Hello, Jay, are you there, do you like my dress?"

"Yes, you look beautiful".

A beautiful song started and all the couples went onto the dance floor.

" Do you care to dance"

"of course Jay, would I ever say no"

Jaden and Ruby danced for a long time, none stop, just staring into each others eyes, until of course the last song. All the couples got up and danced, Jaden and Ruby were dancing like they were floating on clouds and were stuck in the look of each others eyes. The spot light was on them without knowing, all the couples were standing there, looking at them. But after the song finished, that's when things went bad.

" Jaden, I'm so happy with you, I want this dance to last forever".

Suddenly a really loud, high pitch whistle broke the loving moment, everyone held their ears and Jaden looked into Ruby's eyes and the had goon pure red. Then Ruby turned around and slowly walked outside, in a kinda trance. Jaden followed her and he started to call her name, but she didn't respond. They ended up outside the abandoned dorm, Jaden tried to stop her by putting him hand on her shoulder, but suddenly she pushed his hand off and slapped him round the face. This wasn't any normal slap because the pain was a long lasting pain that got worse, he looked at her hand, she had a nail vanish on, it looked like some kinda poison, but it wasn't dry, it was still dripping on her nails.

She entered the dorm, still in a trance and Jaden followed. He lost her for a second, he kept calling her name and when he opened a door, it was some kinda dark palace. He walked round the hall and suddenly saw Ruby sitting on a kinda thrown. She had red eyes and a black dress, which was short with a puffy bottom, she had a tiara on with a black stone in it, she had red shoes with knee high black socks. And she had a pendant round her neck which was glowing.

Suddenly Ruby heard Jaden move and looked at him with a evil look. Then darkness surrounded his arm, and it turned into a chain.

" Ruby, what's happened to you"

" she become my queen, doesn't she look pretty, this was all because she fell for a trap that was for you, she wanted to protect you so she sold her light soul to me, so only darkness remains in her soul".

"Let her go, you wanted me, leave her alone".

" Oh Jaden, don't you see I cant do that, she was your bait, without her, I couldn't get you, but now I think im going to keep her".

Suddenly more darkness surrounded her leg and a chain appeared. Now ruby was standing in front of Jaden, chained to the wall.

" Ruby, its me, Jaden, do you remember".

" J-J-Jaden".

"silence".

The darkness picked up Jaden, holding his neck and flung him against the wall. This brought a pain to Ruby's heart and she fell to the floor in pain.

A tear rolled down Jaden's cheek and Ruby went up to him and wiped it away with her finger. She looked at it for a second and her eyes turned back to normal and she started to cry.

" Jaden, is that you".

"no, no I want have this".

The darkness whistled again and darkness surrounded her and it went inside the pendant and she screamed.

" Ruby, are you ok".

" Darkness who it this boy, get him out of my sight".

The darkness got hold of Jaden and pushed him in front of Ruby. Ruby put her hand on his chest, and her hand started to bleed, he pulled her hand away and with it was a sphere what was glowing yellow.

"now I have what I want, I have no need for him, put him in the dungeon".

--------------------------------------------------

AT NIGHT

--------------------------------------------------

Jaden was sitting on the floor of the dungeon with a chain round his leg, when suddenly he heard the door open, he looked round, it was Ruby. But she looked like her normal self.

" Jaden, you have to save me, the light in my soul has goon, and now im struggling to stay alive, the Darkness is controlling me through the pendant round my neck, but I cant get it off, save me Jaden, you're my only hope".

"but if it wont come off, what can I do".

" im sorry Jaden, I don't know anymore, but all I know is that my darkness is planning of killing you tomorrow, you need to save me, or it will be to late".

Ruby ran back out the door, tears fell back from her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MORNING

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" go fetch Jaden, I want this to be over quickly".

" right away my queen".

The darkness pushed Jaden to her feet, but he was crying.

"Ruby, I don't know how to save you".

This put a sharp pain through her heart and she fell to her knees. Her eyes went odd, one eyes was red and one was blue.

" Jaden, im sorry, I cant kill you, I love you to much".

She hugged him and pulled him up onto his feet. Suddenly the darkness was about to surround Ruby but Jaden pushed her out the was and it went through Jaden's heart.

"JADEN"

Jaden was about to fall backward when he grabbed her pendant and when he fell backward it pulled off. Jaden fell onto the floor and the pendant fell out of his hand. Ruby fell onto her knees and went up and hugged Jaden.

" Jaden wake up, please don't leave me, I cant live without you, wake up Jaden, please wake up".

A tear rolled down her cheek and it hit Jaden's cheek and she hugged him again.

"know to finish up the job".

"Leave him alone, what could you possibly gain from killing him, I need Jaden, without him I would have been bullied my whole life, he was the only one to talk to me, I need him, but I see you don't care, so I challenge you to a duel, if I win you leave everyone alone, especially Jaden".

" But if I win, I can kill him and you become my queen forever. I'll do it, lets duel.

------------------------------------------------

Duelling break, Ruby won.

------------------------------------------------

After the duel the darkness shattered into millions of pieces, but one piece seemed to have hit her on the forehead and went into her head. But she didn't worry about that, she wanted Jaden back. Ruby walked outside the door and saw Jaden asleep, leaned against a tree. She went up to him and woke him up.

"Jaden, I believe we have a prom to finish".

They walked together, holding hands and they arrived at the prom again, everyone was worried and they told them what happened, after that they all went back to dancing and Jaden and Ruby went to the slifer red door and sat in Jaden's room. (don't get any ideas, it's a kids show). And they just relaxed.

"Ruby, today was great, I mean you made everyone happy and best of all, you made yourself happy, you should be so proud of yourself".

"oh I am Jaden, more than you could ever think, and I plan on making changes to duel academy, for the better". Ruby said in a sly, cunning voice and her eyes turned red and a black star appeared on her forehead…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHA YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN MY NEXT ONE, IT WILL BE CALLED,

DARK HAS TAKEN OVER!!!!


End file.
